Wizard
Wizard is a kobold who lives in the Midoro Mire and is particularly proud of his large, ratty wizard's hat. He claims to be a wizard himself, and though he does possess rare magical talent, it appears to be of a more scorcerous nature. He is fluent in the common tongue, a relatively rare trait among kobolds, and he is apparently lauded as the smartest kobold in his whole family. Despite this, he has the same child-like disposition that his race is known for, and is precocious and easily distracted. He was found by Raito and Ragoom at the bottom of a twisting labyrinth, guarding a huge, complicated enchantment that he claimed to have made at the command of someone he feared, who he called "the sorta-white eyed guy". When he refused to let them pass to investigate the enchantment, Raito knocked him out with a blow to his head. Not wanting the kobold to reveal their identities to whomever this white-eyed guy was, the adventurers took Wizard with them. Though quite resistant at first, fearing retribution from the white-eyed guy, eventually Wizard became consigned to his fate. Wizard's family lived in the swamp, in a warren not too far from the labyrinth. It was discovered that this warren was in fact the same one that was obliterated some time ago, while Wizard was guarding the labyrinth. It was believed that the white-eyed guy was responsible for killing them, to prevent knowledge about the enchantment from spreading. When Wizard saw his home and family in ruins, he was crushed, not so much over the loss, but rather the concept of being alone. Over the next few days, he cheered up, and quickly came to view the three adventurers, particularly Caelan, as his new "family". Wizard followed the group for the next few weeks, separating from them only when they went into the Rhone Forest to deal with the hag within, during which time he stayed with Steve, the dishboy of the Rochester AAA. However, while in Palermo, Raito met a fellow Yetoman who claimed to own a menagerie. Arguing that it would be a safer place for the kobold than travelling around with them, he got Caelan's begrudging permission to sell Wizard to the man. However, when Caelan followed the Yetoman and the increasingly-fearful and struggling Wizard, he saw the man meet with a woman in robes with flat, light grey eyes. She swiftly teleported the three of them away. It was later confirmed that the woman was Masumi Wakahisa, and the "white-eyed guy" Osamu Miro. Months later, while the demonic Raito was storming through Miyagi Castle, he found Wizard hiding under a bed. Apparently, he had been given to Junko Wakahisa as a sort of pet, and had been forgotten when the wizards' made their hasty escape. Raito terrorized the small kobold for a while, but forgot that he couldn't teleport people other than himself and so carelessly left him behind when he abandoned Miyagi. After spending two hours of aggravated hunting at Junko's request, Osamu eventually found the kobold hiding in the walls of the Wakahisa’s house and returned him to Junko, who had been taking care of him. For the rest of his years, Wizard was happily kept as something of a pet in the Emperor’s castle, where he made many ‘friends’ and ate lots of things he wasn’t supposed to but enjoyed anyways. Category:Character